guardian_of_the_witchfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
|romaji = Gādian obu da Witchi |pages = 54 |date = February 3, 2020 |issue = Issue 2020-10 |previous = N/A |next = Chapter 2 }} |Gādian ofu da Witchi}} is the first chapter of the Guardian of the Witch manga series. Summary In what appears to be a room inside a tall building, a young Witch, Manasufa, is seen writing in her diary. She describes how her life will never be “happy,” but wishes for at least someone that would stand by her side and protect her. Outside, a fortress guarded by knights is about to be raided by Evils—large monsters that are known to devour humans—that are quickly advancing towards the walls. The knights’ captain, Fafuna Leorange, gives them instructions to hold their positions as Manasufa prepares a spell. Upon activating it, the hordes of Evils are immediately wiped out with a line of fire, receiving Manasufa immense praise from the citizens. After the battle, Fafuna and Manasufa return to the Witch Tower. The concept of a Witch—a title given to females exhibiting magical prowess—is described, revealing that Witches are the main defendants of human civilization from the Evils. A disgruntled Fafunar is revealed to be Manasufa’s Guardian, much to his irritation as she treats him as an ‘errand boy’ by requesting him to send her meals and deliver her allowance due to her gluttonous habits. Fafuna quarrels with her over the treatment he receives, declaring that he is a proud knight and is not as foolish as she makes him out to be. Manasufa ignores his words and proceeds to insult him in a friendly manner, mentioning his poor luck with girls, comically angering Fafuna to the point of nearly hitting her. Nata, Manasufa’s maid, interrupts the two and calls Manasufa for her physical examination in which the Witch shows immediate exasperation at the thought, refusing to comply. Fafuner also expresses disapproval for the exam, stating outright that he hoped Manasufa would get sick and become bedridden. Nata forces Manasufa to go, emphasizing the importance of her health and the Witch asks Fafuna to do the dishes and go shopping. Annoyed, Fafuna tells her to do them herself, but Nata cuts him off and mysteriously thanks him for performing his “sacred duty,” the tone of her words confusing the knight. In the Urban Commons of Berne, Fafuna carries a large container of groceries and meets some older adults drinking at a bar. They invite him to join in, but the boy refuses due to being underage. The adults and Fafuna joke and discuss the latter’s new job as the Guardian of Manasufa, in which they remind him of the extent of the Witch’s powers. After hearing these words, Fafuna thinks back to when he was first recruited into the knights, where he preached their movement towards independence and their eventual unnecessary reliance on the Witch. He continues that in order to accomplish this, they must grow as soldiers. The older knights laugh at him for his ignorance and naivety, enforcing the fact that the Witch is who defeats the Evils, not the guardians and knights. Characters in order of Appearance *Manasufa *Fafuna Leorange *Nata *Rector of Berne Navigation